Winged Miracles
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: This is something like FOP, that's why I put it here. Two young angels, who crashed through Hailey's ceiling and almost broke her TV set, tell her that they're sent to fulfill her wishes. Insanity, cuteness, more insanity, ensues.


Hailey stared blankly at the floor when they dropped from the ceiling and almost broke her TV.

"What the heck, Caleb? I'm handling the instructions next time before you get us both killed." The older one said, straightening his huge angel wings. He looked one year older than Hailey was, but at this point she couldn't care less. Because she was too busy trying to hide.

"Jaakee, At least we got here, right?" The younger one, Caleb, shrugged. The boy looked no older than 12. He tucked his wings behind his back.

"The next time you think about severely injuring me, _don't_." The older one, Jake, glared. Hailey sat awestruck, behind the couch, watching the scene that took place before her.

"The next time nyah nyah nyah nyah…" Caleb mocked, that earned him a hit on the head. Jake turned his attention from Caleb to the girl behind the couch.

"Child abuse!" Caleb exclaimed before his attention turned to Hailey as well. "Oh yeah, you're the reason we're here, aren't y-"A pillow hit him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"STAY BACK! KID OF EVIL!" Hailey exclaimed, frantically throwing pillows at Caleb.

"Jake! Help! Crazy lady on a rampage!" Caleb cried, pleading his friend to help him.

"No, no, I'm enjoying this…" Jake commented before a roll of toilet paper hit him on the head. "W-what?! Why do you even have this?!"

"Be gone, evil creatures! Don't make me perform an exorcism!" Hailey told them, backing away, terrified.

"Please, you're 14. I _doubt _you can even perform one." Jake told her. "Anyway, would you like to give us a chance to expl-"

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT AND CHICKENY, I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE SO I CAN EAT PIE!" Hailey shouted as she waved her arms frantically.

"Wow, she's the worst case yet…" Caleb said, Jake nodded in agreement.

"Ok, first off – exorcisms can't work on us, we're not demons, we're angels." Jake explained, spreading his wings and pointing to them. "Which explains the wings? What do you think they were, some kind of fashion statement?"

Hailey stopped screaming.

"Yay! The spazzing has stopped!" Caleb clapped his hands.

"Wait, if you're my guardian angels then why are you showing up now? Aren't guardian angels supposed to be there for a human since they were born?" Hailey asked, and then shook her head in disappointment. "Someone's been slacking…"

"That's our next point – we're not guardian angels. We're angels of desire." Jake explained further, a blank look was shown on Hailey's face. "Um…hello? Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how unhealthy McDonalds is." Hailey stopped stoning and turned to the exasperated angel. "What did you say again?"

"We're angels of desire." Jake told her, another blank look appeared on her face. "Oh come on! Would you pay attention?"

"I am! What's an angel of desire?" Hailey asked.

"It means that you have dreams, you need them fulfilled, but you have nobody else around to help you. Thus, you have us to torture." Caleb said with a smile.

"Oh, you mean you grant wishes, right?" Hailey thought. "So in a way, you guys are like fairies or genies?"

There was a pause…

Which was then interrupted by laughter.

"You think that fairies and genies are real?!" Jake exclaimed between laughs. "That's rich!"

"I know!" Caleb laughed hysterically. "Next, she'll probably tell us that she doesn't know Santa Claus doesn't exist!"

"Santa Claus doesn't exist?!" Hailey answered, shocked.

The boys looked at each other with concerned expressions.

"O-oh, I was just kidding, Santa Claus is real, right Jake?" Caleb asked his friend, hoping not to damage the girl's spirit...unlike her sanity.

"Um…of course he is, totally real. That's why the world is at peace." Jake nodded in return.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Caleb asked? Hailey brought her stare away from his wings and towards his innocent, green eyes.

"I'm Hailey." Hailey told him. "You know, your normal, ignored, insane teenager."

"Well, I'm Jake, and the midget here is Caleb." Jake told her.

"Hey!" Caleb glared.

"We're just your normal boys, who enjoy crashing though ceilings and almost breaking people's TV sets." Jake grinned. "So what do you say? Friends?"

Jake held out his hand. Hailey stared at it for a while before shaking it with a smile.

"For now." She replied.


End file.
